


Yeehawgust Day 23: Wild Horses

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 23: Wild Horses

“Look, dad!” Shaun cried out, pointing off in the distance. Erich looked up from the weapons workbench at Finch Farm, squinting to see what Shaun was pointing out.

“What is it, Shaun? I can’t see what it is.” he responded, unable to see anything on the horizon.

“Just come here!” Shaun called back. “I have your binoculars, so you might not be able to see it without them!”

With a small sigh in frustration, Erich put his tools down and stood up, groaning as his back ached from being hunched over the workbench. Grabbing his anti-material rifle from where he had left it by the door, he stepped out into the cool dusk.

“I’m up here, dad!” Shaun said from the roof of one of the shacks. Erich slung the rifle over his shoulder and walked over, clambering up to the roof. He sat down, bringing his rifle around peering down the scope.

“Alright, spotter. What am I looking at?” Erich asked, slowly scanning downrange.

Shaun was silent for a moment, his face screwed up in concentration. “Okay… do you see the big rock about 250 yards out?” Erich grunted in acknowledgement. “Okay. From there, adjust to your right two clicks and then three up.”

The Sole Survivor made the prescribed adjustments, finally seeing what Shaun wanted him to see.

“Wow… That’s a pretty big herd of radstags, Shaun.” Erich said, lowering his rifle. He wrapped his arm around his son, and together, the two watched the herd move over a ridge in the distance.


End file.
